


3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 Fics

by redfiona



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - Fandom, Sapphire and Steel, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, WWE Wrestling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: Chapter 1 - Unspeakable Puns (WWE, Asuka and Becky Lynch gen fic, prompt = Any fandom, any character, excessive use of puns)Chapter 2 - Fires, Walls and Halls (Harry Potter, Durmstrang gen fic, prompt = Harry Potter, any, other magical schools)Chapter 3 - Fragile Precious Stones (Sapphire and Steel, Steel gen fic, prompt = Any, any, the steel beneath the silk)Chapter 4 - A Smaller Holodeck Fault Than Usual (Star Trek: The Next Generation, Geordi and Data gen, prompt = Star Trek: The Next Generation, Geordi and Data gen, the Cat of the Baskervilles)Chapter 5 - The Subtle Crunch (Death Note, Ryuk gen fic, prompt = Any, any, apples)Chapter 6 - Birthday Party (Star Trek: Voyager, Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway gen, prompt = Star Trek Voyager, Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris, in secret celebration of Threshold Day - it went off prompt.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Unspeakable Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka's gift at Becky's baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "Any fandom, any character, excessive use of puns", how was I supposed to resist writing Becky fic?

Asuka's gift was a completely different shape to everyone else's - it turns out that if you give them a chance, wrestlers will give you baby grows that look like either your ring gear, the father's ring gear or their own.

"Asuka, did you get me a book of Japanese puns?" Asuka nodded, and Becky's face lit up with glee; this was going to open up a whole new world for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For non-wrestling fans, Becky loves a good pun - https://brightnshinythings.tumblr.com/post/155686001929/becky-lynch-puns, https://brightnshinythings.tumblr.com/post/155685972169/becky-lynchs-2016-full-of-triumphs-terrible, https://brightnshinythings.tumblr.com/post/146369635454


	2. Fires, Walls and Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Durmstrang student thinks about his school.

Durmstrang's reputation is well-founded - it is dark, draughty and in the middle of inhospitable nowhere.

Durmstrang's reputation is at least half self-made myth. It is not Dark, and the warmth of its halls is matched only by the warmth of the friendships within its walls.


	3. Fragile Precious Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel knows that Sapphire is the steel beneath the silk

The forces of incursion always target Sapphire, thinking her abilities will make her an easy target. Steel is amazed that they don't learn. Sapphire's power is so immense that he's there to help her control it as much as anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steel is mean, taciturn and grumpy but at least I can understand his powers. Sapphire's are eerie.


	4. A Smaller Holodeck Fault Than Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cat of the Baskervilles - at least this holodeck malfunction isn't trying to kill them.

"I'm not sure how that happened."

"Neither am I, Geordi."

But somehow, a file containing a description of Spot had been merged into their Hound of the Baskervilles programme, and Dr. Mortimer was talking about the footsteps of a giant cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the response where I really could have done with more words.


	5. The Subtle Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apples and human weakness, they both taste so good to Ryuk.

The world is like an apple, round and delicious; the best apples have a subtle sourness. He floats above the world waiting, looking for someone worthy enough to be foolish enough to use the book. When he sees the right person, it's like that first bite of an apple after a hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You say apples, I think Ryuk.


	6. Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Miral's birthday party, Tom Paris thinks about his lizard children in the Delta Quadrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't quite fill the prompt, because the Janeway/Paris happens while they're lizards.

With Miral's birthday also being home-coming day, the Voyager crew that can do so gather for her birthday party. Tom's looking out over the garden, enjoying watching everyone be together again, when the Captain comes up to join him. 

"Don't you sometimes wonder what happened to them?" he asked.


End file.
